NaLu 100 One Shot Challenge
by NeebiDinosaursUchiha
Summary: The name says it all :3 No set schedule just for writing when I'm bored or have writers block. Pairings: NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, Elfgreen, RoWe Rated T to be safe I cuss like a sailor, gomene minna :/


**So hello mina-san :3 I'm doing this fanfic out of frustration and writers' block. This shall be the first out of 100 one shots, each and everyone having to do with NaLu, but I may or may not add a few Jerza, Gruvia, Elfgreen, GaLe or even RoWe in between C; This first chapter is based off the song "Omoide Kakera" I don't know who does the original version but the English version by Nano is amazing, you should listen to it and all of her other songs/covers :3 anyway onto the story~! *Omoide Kakera translates to memory fragment**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me :****I**

* * *

**Omoide Kakera**

Lucy slowly walked to her apartment, not bothered to walk along the edge, much to the men in the boat who usually told her "watch out" or "you'll fall in"'s confusion. Today, Natsu was claimed dead. He left on a mission without anyone but Makarov and Mira's knowledge but never came back. He'd been missing for 3 months and the whole time Lucy hadn't given up hope, that is until today when Makarov told the guild that if someone's missing for more than 2 months they are declared dead by the council. When Happy heard this, Lucy was the first person he went to. Lucy was in too much shock to cry and just stood there. Happy on the other hand flew into Lucy's ample chest and bawled. The sudden contact awoke Lucy from her trance like state and she hugged him back. She didn't know what to feel so she just stood there lifelessly stocking Happy's fur. She decided to head home earlier than usual as the sun had just begun to set. The warm orange glow spreading over the landscape was warm and comforting in a way, it reminded Lucy of Natsu's magic. As she thought of Natsu she remembered the day before he left. They'd spent the night together after Natsu confessed. It went really fast but Lucy could still feel the warmth of Natsu's skin against her own. As this memory died off she turned around to look at the sun setting over Magnolia, it was beautiful, the colour of the sun seemed softer today, as if trying to warm the hearts of those who were lost in darkness. Lucy turned back to continue walking, but felt a familiar warmth in her left hand, wrapping through her fingers and warming her entire body. As she held her had in front of her it turned out there was nothing there. She thought that she could still smell him. His intoxicating scent that only Lucy had had the pleasure of getting close enough to smell completely. It was one night that they spent together, and yet she could still remember that night like it happened every day. His touch she could still feel imbedded into her skin and his voice telling her that he was so lucky to have her was smooth and quiet, so unlike Natsu, yet so strong and unwavering, just like him. As the last light began to dim a dramatic change in the lighting occurred and the world now had a blue tint to it. Lucy suddenly felt cold as a drop of water hit her nose.

"Rain?" Lucy asked no one in particular as she looked up. The heavens opened and the rain grew heavy. Lucy felt her heart ache as the realisation that she may never see that loving face ever again hit her and involuntarily she felt a warm liquid fall from her eyes. She could still hear him calling her name and her sobbing grew louder. The cold enveloped her and she fell to her knees shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lucy!" She heard him again, it was almost as though he was really-"LUCY!" This time she turned around. Her eyes were blurry but she knew what she saw. Leaping to her feet she ran faster than she ever had and stopping no more than 4 inches away from him she stared at him.

"N-N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered between sobs.

"Luce, you shouldn't sit in the rain, you'll catch a c-" Natsu started, getting cut off as a pair of familiar lips crashed into his. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, tears still streaming down her face. When they broke apart Lucy collapsed again, sobbing. "L-Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Y-y-you w-were g-g-g-gone for too long and t-the c-council declared you d-dead." Lucy replied, not holding back any tears.

"W-what? I-I was just recovering after a really big battle, that's all." Natsu explained, wrapping his arms around his distraught team mate.

"I t-thought you were d-dead." she cried into his chest.

"Lucy, look at me." Natsu said, pulling away from her slightly to give her enough space to look up. "I would never leave you like that, I left early because it was an easy mission with a lot of money up for grabs and I didn't want anyone else to take it. I ran into a slight problem though when it turned out that there were 2 dark guilds behind it and I had to take down every last one of those fuckers. I-I swear I didn't realise I was gone that long." Natsu replied, choking up at the last part. He felt tears form in his eyes as Lucy pushed her lips against his again. They sat there for ages... not moving, just holding eachother.

"I-I'm so glad you're alive. H-Happy, he cried so much, we should go to the guild." Lucy said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, say Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Mmm?"

"If I really did die, would you fall in love with someone else?" he continued, helping Lucy up off the ground.

"I'd wait for you forever Natsu." Lucy said, wiping away the tears that were still on her face. As they walked away, the rain stopped and the sun came out for just enough time to say goodnight to the quiet world.

* * *

**So how was it? :D I haven't got a set schedule for when these get uploaded but I already have about 4 that still need a little work but should be coming out in the next few weeks so hold onto your hats! If you didn't read the beginning author's note GO DO IT NOW IT'S IMPORTANT SORT OF XD anywho, Ja ne~**

**-_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


End file.
